Between Blackberry's and Coffee
by soo-chill
Summary: Molly and the Witch are best friends, but when Molly starts hanging out with her special someone the Witch is not so happy about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this story for a while now…This story takes place in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. **

**Wizard was the first husband I had for HM: Animal Parade. I felt bad for taking one of the guys and leaving the other girl without a husband lol, is that weird of me? Oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. I have a feeling I wont be updating this story as often tho…so just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's P.O.V

I leaned back in the chair drinking my blackberry juice at the Witches house. Even thought Witch has a bad temper, she's actually quite friendly and I like our conversations… especially when it involved playing tricks on the villagers.

"Hey Molly! Remember when you first got here? You had such a distressed expression it made me want to really pick on you!"

"Pfft! Had you been able to! At the time you were a pink frog! When I first saw you I honestly didn't think you were a person! I was about to squash you! Frogs are the one thing that I find disgusting you know."

The Witch glared at me, which in turn made me giggle. "Had you done that I would have really thought up of a powerful spell and turn YOU into a frog for the rest of your life!"

I through my arms in the air. "But I helped you turn you back to your normal self! That should count for something don't you think? And besides aren't we like bff's?"

Witch just frown a bit and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Hmmm…that's true…somewhat. Wizard was the one that actually turn me back not you. But I didn't like the fact that HE helped me…I feel like I owe him a favor now."

We both giggles. Now that she mention it…I really was stressed when I first got here…

_As I stood in front of my new…or rather run down house, I was thinking 'what have I gotten myself into…'_

_I let out a defeated sigh. How in the world was I going to make my farm successful? Not to mention restore the land in Castanet Island! I had been summand by the Harvest Goddess to help her. I'm just a human darn it! How the heck could __**I**__ help a goddess? _

_I walked in the house and started looking through the few books that were on the shelf. I wasn't really getting anywhere with the books I had. They didn't have any information about the goddess so instead I decided to rest because heaven knows I'll need the rest for the coming challenges that awaited me…_

_-xxxxx-_

"_You must ring the 5 bells of the Harvest Sprites and summand the Harvest King in order to restore my power. Only then will the land be restored."_

_I was in awe. The Harvest Goddess did in fact existed! I thought that the villagers where just playing me for a fool but there she was…even thought she was weak she still had this divine aura emitting from her. _

"_I-I'll do my best to help you." I was about to leave the spring when I stopped and looked at her one last time. "Before I leave…do you think you could tell me where the bells are located?"_

_The Harvest Goddess let out a sigh and shook her head. "Unfortunately I do not know. They should be on their respective frames but it appears that they are not there…I'm sure if you ask the villagers they might be willing to help you though."_

_I let out a sigh as well. "Oh well, that's ok. I'll do my best none the less!"_

_The goddess just nodded and smiled. "Thank you Molly."_

_-xxxxx-_

_I had rung Alan's and Collin's bell and I was now in search of Daren's bell. I was in Fugue Forest trying to look for this so call 'Witch's house'…what ever that was. I found that really hard to believe that witches really did exist but then again….the harvest goddess did in fact existed so why wouldn't there be witches as well. 'I wonder if this 'witch' is old and wrinkly and full of warts?' I snickered at the thought. I was also getting a bit excited to be quite honest. _

_I finally found a pink cottage in the middle of a swamp. "Yup…definitely looks like a place where a witch would live."_

_I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. No answer. 'Hmm…maybe she's not home?' I knocked again but yet again there was no answer. I gulped and cautiously opened the door. The room was dark and it appeared to have been like none was living in it. I slowly made my way inside. "H-hello?" _

_As I walked inside the cottage I noticed a few things scattered in the floor. I scratched my head a bit confused. "I guess she's not he-"_

_I froze and my eyes widen as my eyes were now adjusted to the darkness. There in the middle of the dresser was a big, fat, disgusting, and surprisingly enough pink frog with a pointy hat on it's head. If there's one thing I'm more afraid of other than bugs, it's frogs. _

_It started jumping up and down and was crooking it's head off. All I could do was scream and run away from the ugly thing as fast as I could. _

_-xxxxx-_

"_Was there….a pink frog?"_

"_Hmmm…now that you mention it…there was. Does that matter though?"_

_The Wizard nodded. "I will….require some ingredients….to make a potion….to return the Witch to normal."_

_My eyes widen and my mouth was agape. "You mean to tell me that…THAT thing was the Witch!"_

_Wizard nodded once more and looked back at the book he had in his hand. "Yes…I shall require…some perfect butter….good cornmeal….and a hibiscus. Can I…ask you…to bring them to me?"_

_I let out a sigh. "Well it's not like I have a choice now do I? I need that bell no matter what."_

"_Yes…that is true. I'm counting…on you."_

_-xxxxx-_

"_Why did you take so long to turn me back to normal!"_

_My eyes were wide open as I looked at the Witch for the first time. She was nothing what I had expected her to look like. She was actually really cute…but rather ungrateful. _

"_I told you…not to use that spell…"_

"_Ohohoho! So you mean to tell me you left me like that to teach me a lesson! And since when are you the boss of me?"_

"_I…didn't say that…"_

"_Get the heck out of my house! I never want to see your face! I hate you!"_

_Well…she didn't have to tell me to get out! I was long gone before the Wizard left the Witch yelling and stomping her foot. _

"Earth to Molly!"

I was suddenly drawn back to the present by the Witch's fingers snapping in front of me.

"Huh? What?"

The Witch glared at me. "What where you day dreaming about? Don't you know it's rude to leave a person talking to themselves?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously "I'm sorry Vivi. I was just…having some flash backs…sort of."

She glared at me a bit more and then shrugged. "Well I'll forgive you just because you brought me my favorite dessert…blackberry ice cream! Yummy!"

I started laughing but then noticed the time. It was already 5pm. I stood up rather abruptly and my chair fell to the ground. "I have to go or else I'll be late!"

I started walking towards the door when I noticed Vivi looking at me a bit confused at my sudden reaction and statement.

"Late? To what?"

As I open the door I looked back at her. A smile started to form on my lips and I felt my cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"My date."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there you have it. I hope you like it…so far. Intros are always a bit hard for me… but thank you for reading and I'll do my best to update soon. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I'll really try my best to not have as many…_;;**

**Anyway please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Vivi's P.O.V.

I looked at the closed door with my eyes wide open. "Did she just say date?"

I stood up and started pacing around the house. "How dare she just leave me to be with some…some guy!" I stomped my foot rather irritably and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Molly better get me a black pearl as an apologize present for leaving in the middle of a perfectly good conversation!"

I slumped back to my chair and started eating my ice cream again…pouting.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Molly's P.O.V.

I ran to Flute Fields as fast as I could. I was already late for my date with Chase. Thankfully he was just about to lay down the blanket on the grass.

"S-sorry I'm late!"

Chase looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry, I just got here too. I figured you'd be with the Witch. You guys are so close that I'm starting to get a bit jealous now."

Chase let out a chuckle and I blushed looking away. "We're just good friends is all…Anyway lets finish setting up our picnic."

Once everything was laid now, we started nibbling on the snacks Chase had brought.

"This is a great view you picked out Chase!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "And the air is so nice and crisp…"

"I'm glad you like it. This is one of my favorite spots. The air and breeze really is nice. When ever I have some spare time I like to come out here and just relax."

I turned to look at him and smiled tilting my head to the side. "Thank you so much for inviting me and sharing you favorite spot with me."

Chase coughed and blushed a bit. "No problem. So anyway, I was wondering…do you ever cook at all?"

I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Well of course I do! I mean yeah sure I'm not an expert chef like you but I can cook something decent."

Chase let out a small chuckle. "That's great! I'd like to try it sometime."

I started giggling and then winked at him. "Sure! As long as you let me try some of yours as well."

He nodded and grinned. "It's a deal then!"

We sat there talking about random things until it was time for Chase to go to work. As I picked up some of the plates and started putting them on the basket he looked at me and smiled. I averted my eyes from him, seeing as I was getting nerves at him just looking at me.

"W-what?"

"Are you going to go see the Witch after we say our goodbyes?"

One of the plates slipped out of my hand and I felt my face starting to heat up. Was I that easy to read?

"M-maybe…" I picked up the basket and was about to hand it to him when I felt his lips against my cheek.

"That'll give you something exciting to talk about." He then took the basket from my hand and started walking away but before he was out of sight he looked back at me. "I had a lot of fun today. We should this again." Smiling he waved at me. "Laters."

I was still rooted to the same spot where Chase had left me until I shook my head back to reality. My heart was beating really fast and I could still feel my cheeks burning. That's when I realized how much I liked Chase. I had know for a while that I had some kind of attraction towards him…but for the first time I was able to confirm that I really liked him.

I started walking towards Vivi's house again. I just _had _to tell my best friend about my wonderful date with Chase!

I knocked at her door. "Hey girl! You home?" I open the door slightly and saw Vivi sitting in the same chair she had been sitting earlier. She took a quick look at me and then looked away pouting with her nose up towards the ceiling. The only sound coming out of her lips was an irritated grunt.

'Oh man…she's upset…' I let out a sigh and sat down across from her.

"Look Vivi…I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly…I really didn't mean to be rude. I'll make it up to you ok?"

"Humph! Don't you know that friends come first before men! It's like that one saying…um…how does it go…'bros before hoes!'"

I looked at her blankly and then burst into laughter.

Vivi at this point just glared at me and slammed one hand on the table. "What's so funny?"

Gasping for air I started wiping some tears from my eyes. "I-I'm sorry girl! I couldn't help but laugh at what you said…it's just that that's the kind of statement a guy would say, not a girl!" I snickered a bit more. Vivi just pouted and crossed her arms. I could see her cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

"W-well…it's not like I knew you know! After all, I'm not human like you and the other villagers so it's only natural I don't know of these kinds of things."

After I had stopped laughing I remembered why I come to see Vivi. "Oh my gosh guess what happen?"

"What?" She looked the other way as if she didn't care but in reality…I knew she really wanted to know.

"I had such a good time with Chase today! It was the best picnic ever! He made a lot of delicious snacks and the spot that he chose for our picnic was just amazing!" I sighed "And after that he kissed me on the cheek and said we should like to do it again!" I hugged myself and then squealed happily.

Now…maybe it was just me…but I could have sworn that I saw one of Vivi's brows twitched a bit in annoyance…maybe she wasn't interested in matters of love…? I notice the time, it was already 11pm and I had to wake up early the next day.

"Well, I have to get going. Got a farm to run you know…not to mention I still need to ring Ben's and Edge's bell." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, goodnight Molly."

I tilted my head to the side. That was odd…she usually made a fuss about me leaving early…oh well.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Vivi's P.O.V

Once the door was closed I stood up and kicked the nearest thing that was close to me and started tapping my foot irritably.

"How dare this 'Chase' person tries to get close to Molly. But what's really annoying me is the fact that she's actually enjoying it. It's as if she'd rather be with 'Chase' than with me!"

Pacing once again around the house some disturbing thought begun to swirl in my mind. 'What if she spends more time with this 'Chase' person? Or even worse, what if she stops coming all together to spend all her time with him!' I took one of my many pouches from my dresser and headed for the door. "We'll have none of that! I'll just have to do something about it now wont I?"

As I walked out of the house I only had one thing in mind…I had to find one of the rare Fugue Mushrooms as soon as possible.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there you have it! Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon. Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Witch's P.O.V.

Once I was inside the house I slammed the door behind me and plopped myself in bed. I glanced at the clock near my bed. It was 6am. I let out a sigh.

"I was looking all night up to the early hours of the day…and still came back empty handed! Grrr! I'm so ticked off…and tired…"

I was about to dose off when I heard a knock on the door. 'Tch! Who could it be at this ungodly hour!' I stood up and walked over towards the door. 'If it's some idiot that got lost in the woods I'm turning him into a frog!' I flung open the door and glared. "What the hell do you want!"

"I-is…this a bad time Vivi…?"

I blinked as I realized it was Molly. I rubbed one of my temples and let out a sigh. "Actually…I was out all night and…I haven't gotten any sleep…"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll come back later then."

I was about to close the door when she stopped me. I glared at her once more and placed a hand on my hip. 'Is she trying to make me angry?'

With an irritated tone in my voice and a frown in my face a "what" was all I could muster to say.

"Before I go…I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and have some blackberry pie and tea? I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly yesterday."

"Hmmm…I don't know I'm a very busy person you know but…I suppose I could make some time."

"Ok cool! Rest up and I'll see you later ok!" Molly started walking away and waved me goodbye.

I closed the door and a smile was now starting to curve on my lips. I laid in bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"I supposes I'm still more important that this 'Chase' person…"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Molly's P.O.V

The bar was really quiet…but then again it was still fairly early.

"Didn't you invite the Witch to your house Molly? What if she's at your place already."

I took another sip of my orange juice. "Nah…it's still to early. And anyway I can't go until the pie is ready."

Chase let out a slight chuckle. "I could deliver it you know. It's not going to be ready until much later."

I let out a sigh and stretched. "I guess your right…What time do you think it'll be ready?"

Chase looked at the clock. "Hmm…I'd say by 7pm. But no later than 8 I'm sure." He turn to look at me and smiled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll deliver it right after it's out of the oven, and I wont bother you two. After all, my shift isn't over till 1 in the morning so I can't stay and chat with you." He then put his hand up to his chin as if he were thinking really hard about something. "Though…I am a little curious to know what kind of person the Witch is…"

I looked away from him with my nose up towards the ceiling and pouted. "Humph! Just so you know…I'm a bit of the jealous type."

Chase blinked and then chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that!" He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I would never leave you for anyone else. You're really important to me Molly. More than you know."

I turn to look at him and instantly blushed as I saw his eyes looking at me with such intensity and full of adoration. I fidgeted with my fingers and nodded in response.

Chase chuckles once more. "You should get going. It's late and I'm sure your not completely done with your farm work. You tend to procrastinate."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You make it sound like I'm always doing that…"

He then poked my forehead. "You have to admit…you _can _be a lazy person sometimes."

I frowned and stood up. "Fine fine, I'll see you later then."

I waved goodbye and headed towards my ranch. Chase was right. I hadn't finished watering my crops…but I had at least feed my live stock!

I finished watering my crops quickly and tidied up my house a bit. I had just finished boiling the water for some herb tea when I heard a knock on the door. I open the door and was surprised to see Vivi. It was still 6:40 so I wasn't expecting her to come so early. None the less I let her in and served her some tea.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Witch's P.O.V.

I could see that Molly was surprised to see me so early. I let out a snicker as I sat down on one of the chairs and saw her pour what appeared to be herb tea.

"Sorry Vivi…the pie isn't ready yet. I actually asked Chase to make it for me."

I felt one of my eyebrows twitch. "And why couldn't you make it? You're the one that's apologizing not him! Why do you have to involve your mate in this matter?"

This time Molly was snickering in an obvious attempt to suppress a laughter. I frowned. "Now what's so funny?"

"I-I think you mean to say boyfriend, not mate!" After finishing her statement she burst out in laughter.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at her. "Same difference! One day you two are going to eventually-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and Molly practically ran towards the door. I frowned once she open the door to reveal a male with peach color hair and violet color eyes. I assume it was this 'Chase' person she kept on talking about seeing as he leaned forward and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek. He was carrying a package that smelled like baked blackberries.

"Vi- I mean Witch, this is Chase…my…my…b-b-b" She started blushing and unable to finish say the last word.

I smirked and lifted one of my hands and flicked some hair away from my shoulder. "Ah yes this is the male that you will eventually mate with right?"

Both of them started blushing. Chase's mouth was opening and closing and was then finally able to stutter "M-m-m-mate?"

Molly stomped her foot and had her hands clenched on her side. "Vi-Witch!"

"It's a pleasure to met you Chase. Molly has already agreed to give me your first born child. But don't worry I'll make sure to take good care of it." I then placed my index finger on my cheek and winked at him. "I'm sure you guys can handle giving away your baby seeing as you can just produce more of them."

Chase then looked at Molly and back at me. "O-our first born?"

"Witch! Chase don't listen to her…she just likes to tease people is all." Molly was frantically waving her hands in front of her at this point and then glared at me. "Right Witch!"

I stood up and walked towards them. I took the packaged in Chase's hand and walked outside. "Just because you've brought me my favorite dissert doesn't mean I wont have your first born. I'll leave you two alone so you can make my child." I got on my broom and flew off waving at them. "Have fun you two!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Molly yelling and waving her fists at me.

I couldn't help it but tease her. I snickered and thought to myself 'she's such an easy target! It's no wonder I like her so much!' My smile faded. My face changed from a happy expression to a determine one.

"That's why I can't have her being in any relationship…not only is she my friend…but she's also my favorite toy."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there you have it. Sorry if my story isn't progressing fast enough. I'll do my best to do a better job. I also want to point out that I'm having Molly call the Witch by her real name to show how close they are and no….they don't have feeling for each other. They are merely friends or should I say best friends. It's not a yuri or girlXgirl thing. **

**Thank you for reading! Plz R&R =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow…I haven't updated this story in a loooong time…sorry for the delay I've been to busy with my other story _;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Molly's POV

I felt like my face was steaming hot! How embarrassing! I waved my fist at Vivi as she flew away and out of sight. "Your going to pay for this you…you witch!"

I turned to look at Chase who was still looking at the direction where Vivi had flown off to. I covered my cheeks with both hands and looked away from him. 'My dear goddess! Now what am I supposed to do! It's going to be awkward…'

Suddenly my train of thought was cut off when I heard Chase laughing hysterically and was now holding on tightly to his sides.

"O-oh my goddess! What was that all about! That Witch is funny!"

I blinked several times a bit confused. "Huh?"

He wiped some of his tears away and looked at me. "I thought she was going to turn me into an animal or something but for her to say something like that! It was unexpected!"

"Oh!" I hit my palm lightly with my fist as I registered what he had said. "That's right! If she didn't like you, she would have turned you into a pig or something. She doesn't like to share her 'things' with other people you know."

Chase's smile changed to a frowned. "Why a pig? Why couldn't you say some other animal like a ferret or a cat!"

I cupped my face with both hands and gave him an innocent look. "'Couse pigs are cute!"

"Humph! How rude! Anyway I have to get back to work. I told them I wouldn't be long."

He turn around and started walking down the path. I grabbed the back of his shirt and he turned around a bit surprised. "What's up?"

"C-can I go with you?" I started blushing again and looked down at the dirt while still holding on to his shirt. "I mean…it's still early and I don't have much to do…"

I felt Chase kiss the top of my head and took hold of my hand. "Ok"

We walked silently to the bar while holding hands and smiled. When ever I was with Chase…nothing else mattered…not even the fact that I still had to ring the remaining two bells. My eyes suddenly widen. Damn it! I had completely forgotten about it. I hung my head low and was now sluggishly walking. Chase must have noticed my change of pace because he stopped and looked at me. "You ok Molly? I thought you'd be happy to walk with me."

I lifted my head immediately and frantically waved my hands in front of me. "Oh no no no! It's not that it's just…there's something on my mind…well actually…I had totally forgotten about it and I just suddenly remembered."

"Oh…?" We started walking again. "What'd you forget?"

I let out a sigh. "The bells…"

"Bells?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You know the ones that can summon the Harvest King. I need to find them."

Chase nodded understandingly. "How many are there?"

"There are a total of 5 bells. I've already rung 3 bells…but the last two seem to be rather difficult to track down…and I have no clue as to where I can find them…"

Chase placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Well…I don't really know anything about these 'bells' your talking about. But why don't you try asking the Wizard? I'm sure he has some sort of clue. Gill might know but…I think it's safe to say that you'd have better luck with the Wizard."

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Your right! After all he did help me with one of the bells before, why didn't I think of asking him sooner!"

Chase chuckled. "Obviously because you've been distracted with your friend the Witch."

I blushed and pouted a bit. "Well soooorrrryyyy! I didn't know it was a bad thing to go visit my best friend!"

We suddenly came to a stop. I blinked and then realized we were already in front of the bar. He then leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead. "I'm just teasing you. Be careful on your way home ok."

I nodded. "Ok!"

I waved goodbye to him and started walking towards the Wizards house.

I knocked on the door but there was no reply so I knocked again but this time jiggled the door knob. Surprisingly enough the door was unlocked so I opened it ever so slightly to peek inside. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

As my eyes adjusted to the dark room I noticed a figure in the middle of the room. It was the Wizard and he seem really deep in thought. I walked cautiously towards him until I was standing next to him. I tilted my head slightly to look at his face. His eyebrows where knitted together and he was frowning…somewhat. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Um…hello? Wizard? Are you ok?"

Wizard blinked and shook his head as if to pull himself away from whatever it was he was thinking about. "I'm…sorry…did you need…something?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Wizard dropped his hands to his side and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…I am currently…unable to assist you."

My eyes widen. I have to admit…I was a bit shocked. I hadn't even told him what I needed help with and he had already said no. "B-but…why not?"

With one of his hands he started massaging one of his temples. "It is not…that I don't want…to help you. On the contrary…I would like to assist you…but…"

I raised one of my eyebrows and waited for him to finish. "But…?"

He slowly move towards the small table in the middle of the room and placed a hand on it. "It seems that…someone has taken…my crystal ball. Without it…I am unable to help you. I sense it's presence…near by…but somehow…I can not pin point…the exact location."

"Well…what if I help you look for it?"

Wizard turn to look at me. "Could you…would you really?"

I nodded. "Sure! Just tell me what it looks like and I'll do my best!"

The Wizard pondered for a bit and after a few minutes he nodded. "My crystal ball is a… light blue color…

"Ok got it!" I dashed out of the house and started walking towards the clinic. It was the closes building around so I might as well start my search there.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I had been wondering around asking about Wizards crystal ball but it seemed like no one had seen it. I let out a sigh of defeated. The only place left to ask was the Inn. As I walked inside I noticed Colleen sitting on one of the many chairs in deep thought and with a worried expression.

"You ok Colleen? Did Maya burn something again?"

She looked at me and then chuckled. "Oh no. It's not that."

"Oh…?"

"Molly…have you noticed Jake acting a little bit…strange?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Not…really…"

Colleen let out a sigh. "Oh I see. Well…he's been acting odd lately and it's really got me worried. Would you mind…talking to him for me please?"

I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Leave it to me!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Me…acting strange? How could she think that? I've done nothing but give her what ever it is she want's once she's thought about it."

"Huh?"

"Now it's easy to read her mind and know what she want's…"

"Wait what? You can read her mind? How?"

Jake winced and seem to have become a bit pale. "Uh…it just a skill that I've kind of…picked up. Anyway you shouldn't worry about such trivial things. I'll be closing at 10 so don't try and come." Jake then quickly retreated to his usual spot in the front desk.

I blinked. Why did he have to tell me that he was closing at 10 as if I didn't know. I cupped my chin and smiled mischievously. So he doesn't want me here after 10 huh…

"Hmmm…interesting…"

"What's interesting?"

I turned around and noticed Maya behind me. "Oh hey Maya how's your cooking lessons?"

Maya pouted. "Not so great…"

I patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it!"

Maya let out a sigh. "I hope so…"

Suddenly I got an idea. "Hey Maya can I ask you for a favor?"

Maya immediately brighten up. "Sure!"

"Do you think you can leave the door unlock after you guys close? It'll be just for a little bit."

Maya tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Uh…your mom asked me to get something for her."

She blinked and gave me a confused look. "Well why cant you just get it now?"

I smiled at her as I felt my eye beginning to twitch. 'And why can't you just do as your told!' I know she's my friend and I love her to death but…something she makes too many questions.

"Your mom told me she was busy during the day and said to come after closing hours instead. Look…I'll even bring you some cherry pie ok?"

She then smiled and nodded. "Ok!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

True to her word, Maya left the door unlocked. I walked inside the dark room and place the cherry pie on the refrigerator. I quietly made my way to Jake's room and pressed my ear close to the door and could hear him talking. Slowly opening the door I noticed that he was the only one in the room and his head was swaying from one side to the other. I could see a dark cloud hovering over Jake and my eyes widen as I noticed Wizards crystal ball in Jakes hands.

I was about to lung forwards when he turned around. "What are you doing here? I can read your thoughts and just so you know I'm not giving this back!"

"But that's the Wizards crystal ball! You cant take something that's not yours Jake!"

"I knew it was close by…I could sense… it's aura near by…"

Both Jake and I gasped. "Wizard!"

"I-I-I'm not giving it back to you!"

"…"

I clenched my fist. This was really pissing me off. "Jake! You better give that back or I'll-"

Wizard then stretched one arm in front of me signaling me to stop. "Fine…you can keep it…if you believe you can control it's power…"

Jake clung on to the crystal ball and glared at both of us. Suddenly his expression changed to shock and looked at the crystal ball and then at Wizard.

"I-I didn't know….it was that important to you…"

The Wizard simply nodded. Jake then walked up to the Wizard and handed him the crystal ball. "I'm really sorry…I just wanted to…"

"I understand…but next time…I would prefer you visit me…rather than taking something from me…"

I wasn't sure want was going on but I was glad that Jake gave Wizard his crystal ball back.

Wizard look at me. "Thank you…because of your efforts…I was able to find it…I would like…to repay you…so please visit me when you can."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I was really curious as to what the Wizard did with his crystal ball so I immediately headed towards his house and knocked. I slowly open the door and looked inside. Wizard was standing in front of his crystal ball.

"Oh…you came. Please come in."

I slowly closed the door behind me and walked towards him. I hadn't noticed but his house was full of books and was actually really quaint.

"Thank you for…helping me find it. It is…very important to me. This was a gift…from my master." he placed a hand on his chest and bowed ever so slightly. "I thank you…for your assistance…"

My face started to heat up. This was really embarrassing! I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "I-I-it's ok really! I'm just r-really happy I could help you!" I started fidgeting with my fingers.

He smiled ever so slightly. "I…would like to repay you…for your help. You see…this crystal ball allows me…to look into peoples…hearts…"

I tilted my head to the side a bit confused. " Peoples…. hearts…?"

Wizard simply nodded. "Yes…I would like…to use it's powers…to assist you…So…if you ever want me to read…someone…your interested in…please come visit me."

I clapped my hand together and leaned forward so close to him that our noses almost touched each other. "R-really!"

Wizard blinked and simply nodded. I then jumped and squealed happily. I took hold of his hand and shook it vigorously and noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Do you think you can read some ones heart for me right now?"

He simply nodded and walked up to his crystal ball. "You wish to know…Chase's feelings for you…correct?"

I stiffened and felt my face turn scarlet red. "H-h-how d-did you know?"

Wizard chuckled. "It is written…all over your face…"

I pouted and crossed my arms in front of me. "W-whatever!"

He then hovered his hands in front of the crystal ball and focused his attention on it. All of sudden the crystal began to shine and after a few seconds it faded and went back to normal. "It seems Chase thinks your are a special person…"

I felt my face heat up a bit and smiled. "I'm so glad…"

"But…"

My smiled faded and looked at him. "But…?"

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. He seemed to be debating whether to tell me or not. He then open his eyes and looked at me directly. His gaze sent a chill down my spine. "It seems…other than you…there is someone else…that is interested…in him…"

My eyes widen. It had never occurred to me that someone else might be interested in Chase. The question was…who was it? Wizard must of sense or read my mind because his gaze soften a bit.

"Do you…wish to know…who it is?"

I looked at him in astonishment. He knew who it was? But more importantly did I really want to know who it was? What if it was one of my friends? I certainly didn't want to get in a fight with them just because of a guy. I started fidgeting with my fingers. What should I do? Should I say yes or would it be better not to know? Then again no one had approached me to tell me they were interested in him or to back off. Maybe…

"If you don't wish to know…it's fine." Wizard walked away from the crystal ball and sat on his chair in front of his desk. He then open one of the many books he had on top of it and started leafing through it. "If you don't mind me saying…I think it's for the best…if you didn't know…"

"I see…Thank you Wizard." I slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry…maybe…I shouldn't have said that…"

I looked back at him and smiled slightly. "No. It's ok. Thank you for letting me know."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_Vivi's P.O.V._

This was irritating.

Molly sat across from me with her head hanging low and her shoulders hunched over. My eye twitched as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot in annoyance. Why did she even come to my house in the first place if all she was going to talk about was that blasted chef! Telling me how she was starting to worry because Gale told her that some other girl was interested in her precious 'chef'. For the past three days that's all she talked about. Moping and being all depressed…this wasn't any fun at all. It was just annoying. I was mostly annoyed because this Chase guy had this kind of affect on my favorite toy.

I stood up and slammed one hand on the table. "How dare you come to my house without permission! Not only that, but you just come to tell me about something that isn't of any interest to me!"

Molly lifted her head and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Vivi! Why would you say such a horrible thing! You're my best friend! You should be comforting me not telling me that my love life is unimportant!"

I flicked some strands of hair away from my shoulder. "Fine! I'll give you some advice and forgive you if you give me something to drink."

Molly frowned. "Vivi…sometimes I wonder if you really consider me a friend…"

I rubbed one of my temples and let out a sigh. "And I've wondered why humans are such emotional creatures" I sat back down on my chair resting my elbows on the table and intertwining my fingers together. "Look, it's not that I don't care Molly but this whole 'love' thing…I don't understand it. And I do care about your feelings…it's just that I'm not sure what to say is all."

Molly gave me a rather weak smile and nodded. "Thanks Vivi…that makes me feel a little better…" she then looked at the clock and let out a sigh. "I have to go…it's really late."

She stood up and walked towards the door and looked back at me. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my nonsense lately…I just feel like I have to let out my frustration somehow…thanks for listening though…" and with that she left.

Tch! I started passing around my house. This was going nowhere. She's of no use to me if she's going to be that way all the time. I have to get rid of that chef of hers…in her current condition she's useless! It's no fun having her moping and worrying all the time. This was the last straw! I couldn't take it any longer. I needed her to be her cheerful self again. Back to the way things were.

I looked at my clock. It was 12:30am...

The bar would be closing in 30 minutes. That was enough time.

I went to my dresser and took out a small parchment where I had been hiding a potion specially made for that 'chef' of hers. I stuffed it in one of my pockets and took my cloak.

Today I was putting an end to this nonsense…

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_Chase's P.O.V._

Today it had been a slow day…

I began to dry some of the wet dishes and looked at the clock. 10minutes before closing. I let out a sigh.

I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen…like a premonition or something. I just couldn't figure out what though. Then again maybe I was just nerves because I had been thinking of proposing to Molly. Now that I think about it…Molly had been acting a bit strange for the past few days. I was really beginning to worry. I shook my head. I was probably over reacting.

Suddenly the door bell rang. I looked towards the entrance and noticed a person standing in front of the door. He was draped in a dark cloak so I couldn't see his face. I raised an eyebrow. 'What a strange character.'

The figure walked up to the stools and took a sit.

"What can I get you?"

"Orange juice…"

Well…he maybe be weird but at least he's got good taste! I took out a glass out of the cabinets and poured him some of my freshly squeezed orange juice. As I placed it in front of him he lifted his hand and rested his hand on top of the glass.

He suddenly stood up and removed his hand from the glass. "Never mind…I don't want it anymore…" he quickly walked towards the door and left the bar.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to order something and then not drink it!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at the door. "What a weird guy! Not to mention making me serve something just so that he wouldn't drink it!"

I looked at the glass and took it to the sink to pour it's content down the drain.

"What a waste!" People these days! It irritates me when I have to throw away perfectly good food. I then stopped and looked at it. "Then again…it's not like he put his lips on the glass right…and there's no use throwing it away."

I shrugged and drank it.

I started washing the remaining of the dishes when I suddenly began to feel a bit dizzy. I rubbed one of my temples and shut my eyes tightly. That was odd…I was just fine a few minutes ago. Maybe I was just tired. Opening my eyes I took another look at the clock. My vision was getting blurry but I could still tell that it was already 1. I dried my hand on my apron and walked towards the door.

As I closed the door I leaned on it and placed a hand on my forehead. Everything was beginning to spin around me. I shut my eyes tightly trying to keep my balance. What in the world was going on?

"Chase…are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and turn to where the voice was coming from. My vision was still blurry so I squinted to try and focus my vision a bit more but still couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm not sure…I'm really dizzy…"

"Where you drinking? That's not like you Chasei. You need help?"

'Chasei'? There were only two people in this town that called me that: Molly and Maya. Maya couldn't possibly be awake at this time. It was passed her bed time so it had to be Molly. I stretched a hand towards her and took hold of her hand. "Can you help me get home?"

She then took my arm and placed it around her neck so that I could support myself on her. "What where you thinking! Getting drunk on the job!"

"I wasn't drinking just so you know."

As soon as we where in front of my house she let go of me and opened the door for me. "Ok Chasie get to bed and get some rest ok. Bye bye!"

Molly started walking away but I quickly took hold of her hand. "Molly…I…I have something to tell you…"

"Oh…Chase…I'm not Mo-"

I pulled her towards me and embraced her. "Molly…please…just listen to what I have to say…"

She struggled a bit to free herself from my embrace but I hold on to her tightly. "W-wait Chase! I'm not Mo-"

"I love you!" I then cupped her face and kissed her lips. I felt her stiffen at first but then she returned the kiss.

"Chase…I love you too…but I'm not Mol-"

As soon as I heard those words, that she loved me too…something inside of me just took over and I couldn't help but to kiss her again. Now that I knew how she felt, I wanted to show her how much I really did love her. I pulled her inside the house with me and expressed my love for her the only way I could…

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

_Vivi's P.O.V_

A smile started to spread on my lips as I saw the chef drag the helpless waitress called Maya inside his house. I was hovering on my broom just a few feet away from him and had witness everything that had happen from the very beginning.

The confusion powder I put on that orange juice was working rather well.

I knew this 'Maya' girl was the other woman that was interested in him. There was no way she would refuse him and now it was only a matter of time before the girl became pregnant from their mating.

I let out a small giggle and headed back home.

"Now…things should be going back to normal again. Since I'm in such a good mood, I think I'll celebrate with a slice of blackberry pie!"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there we go! I hope these two chapters make up for my lack of updates. Thank you for reading and I'll try my best to update sooner! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Okay guys, before I begin I want to apologize for not updating this story in such a long time. I've been really distracted with my other drabbles that I have neglected this story all together. Also I'm going to write this story in 3****rd**** person from now on, I might change to 1****st**** person every now and then but I'm going to avoid doing that. It just gets too confusing…going back and forth you know….**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Chase was woken up the next morning with not only an intense migraine but also the blinding light from the sun that was peeking through his window hitting him directly on his now very sensitive eyes. He groaned irritably and pulled the covers over his head trying to shield himself from the sun. Chase rolled to his side then quickly opened his eyes, sat up and pulled the covers away. From the corner of his eye he noticed something on the bed sheets. There was a pink ribbon. He took it and examined it for a bit and smiled. Last night he and Molly had been together for the first time. It really did happen. Their love making had been so passionate and almost needy somehow. He shook his head, stood up and started walking around the house.

"Molly?"

After looking through out the whole house he finally gave up and plopped himself back in bed. He looked at his clock next to his calendar. It was already noon. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "She probably woke up early and left…" he frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She could have stayed till I woke up…but then again…" he sat down and scratched the back of his head letting out another sigh "Well…she DOES have a farm and animals to look after."

Chase got up once again and quickly got dressed. He then went to his kitchen and prepared a picnic basket. There was nothing that could keep him from smiling. He was just overwhelmed with happiness and the need to see and be with Molly again…

-xxxx-

Molly had just finished feeding the livestock and was now watering the last of her crops. She let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her, twirled her for a bit and pressed a firm kissed on her temple. She giggled and slightly turned her head to look up at Chase. He then turned her to face him, pressed her body against his and started kissing her…rather hungrily. His kiss was so passionate that she had to wrap her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. Once they parted he looked at her rather hurt.

"Why did you leave so soon?"

Molly blinked a bit confused but then remembered that she had left rather hastily after leaving the bar the day before. "I'm sorry Chase! But I had to take care of my farm. I would have loved to spend more time with you but…my crops and animals aren't going to water and feed themselves you know."

Chase nuzzled her neck and hugged her once more. "I know…"

Molly giggled and softly hit his chest. "You're awfully affectionate today!"

Chase gave her a quick peck and smiled. "I'm just really happy. Being around you makes me happy, and I feel relaxed."

Molly smiled and placed her hands against her chest. "Aww…and you're so full of it."

They both chuckled, hold hands and walked inside Molly's house. From the corner of the barn in the shadows, there stood Vivi…who had witness the whole love scene. She clenched her fist and she leered at the front door. That stupid potion did the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do! She bit her bottom lip trying to restrain her anger and frustrations of her failure. She then snapped her fingers as she remembered something. The waitress girl! The chef and her had mated so it was only a matter of time.

-xxxxx-

Two weeks passed by and everything seemed normal…except for Chase. He was more affectionate and wanted to be more intimate with Molly. She of course, would refuse but it didn't seem to phase or bother Chase at all. She spent more time with Chase and sometimes would even forget to visit Vivi…or the bells for that matter. None the less, Molly was happy and it seemed liked nothing could ruin it.

One evening Molly decided to visit the inn. As she entered the inn, she noticed Maya cleaning the tables and she simply waved and said 'hello'. Suddenly Maya turned a rather yellowish color and then white, as if she had seen a ghost.

Molly quickly ran up to her concerned. "Maya! Are you ok? You look sick!"

Maya quickly shook her head and nervously fidgeted with the rag she had on her hands. "N-no! I-I'm ok! Really! You don't have to worry about me."

Maya then quickly turned around and started walking towards the hallway. "I-I got to go! I have some cleaning to do."

Molly tilted her head and placed a hand on her chin. "Maya…have you been gaining weight?"

Maya froze and turned around to look at Molly. Her eyes were wide open and she felt a single sweat drop roll down her cheek. "A-ah ha ha…No! Of-of course not! Y-you're just seeing things! I have to go now." Maya then made a dash towards the door, but before she closed the door behind her, Molly could have sworn she heard her say 'sorry'.

That evening, Molly sat on her front door steps. Her chin resting upon her hands as she thought intently on Maya's weird behavior that afternoon. Suddenly, she heard foot steps approaching her and then felt someone sitting next to her…but that didn't interfere with her train of thought.

"What's the matter?"

Molly looked at Chase from the corner of her eye then back at her fields. "Nothing…just thinking."

"About?"

"Maya…she's been acting weird lately."

Chase simply shrugged and smiled. "Isn't she always though?"

Molly let out a sigh and turned to look at him with a smile. "Yeah…I guess your right."

Chase leaned forward and gently began kissing her. Molly blushed as she returned the kiss. When ever he kissed her, she completely forgot what she was worried about and forgot about everything…it was just amazing how he could do that to her. Chase then cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. Molly a bit embarrassed, began to rub his chest and then his neck. Chase kissed her cheek and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to force yourself just because of me Molly."

Molly bushed a deeper read and shook her head trying as best to hide her embarrassment. "I-I know…but…I want too…"

Chase let out a chuckle. Molly pouted and hit him softly on his chest. "A-are you making fun of me? I'm being serious!"

Chase kissed her forehead and smiled. "I know, I was just teasing you."

Molly wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. Chase then took her hand and led her inside the house. As he closed the door behind him, he wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and began kissing her gently. She complied and pressed herself closer to him. All of a sudden, Molly felt her legs being lifted up to wrap around Chase's waist and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her embarrassment couldn't be more obvious now. Not only was her entire face scorching hot but she could feel it all over her body. He slowly nipped at her lips tenderly as he made his way to her bedroom. Their kisses became more heated and hungry as Chase laid Molly gently on her bed and began their lovemaking.

-xxxx-

Chase laid lazily on Molly's bed with one arm dangling from the edge. His eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up from his 'nap'. He turned over to his side and let out a satisfied sigh. Molly was still in bed sound asleep on her side facing him. Her lips were still swollen and her hair, though a tangled mess, didn't seem as unsightly to him. He gently placed some strands of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her tenderly. As he caressed her cheek a thought came to him. How was it possible that Molly was still a virgin? Did he not do it right the first time? It could be possible, seeing as he was in a dazed the first time they did it. Not only that but he'd never done it before so maybe he _didn't _do it right. Molly let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes. Chase rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. Molly giggled and smiled at him.

"How long have you been awake for?"

Chase shrugged, "Not that long."

Molly looked at the clock that hung from the wall. 30 minutes till 6pm. She quickly sat up and shook Chase's arm. "It's almost 6! You're going to be late for work!"

Chase lifted his head and looked at the clock but then dropped his head back on to the pillow. "It's ok, I'll call in sick."

Molly frowned looking at him. "No, that's irresponsible. Now come on, get up."

Chase let out a sigh and leaned forward giving Molly a kiss on the lips. "Fine, but under one condition."

Molly raised a brow and looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Come to my place and stay the night."

Molly blushed and rolled her eyes. "Fine"

Chase kissed her temple and began to dress himself. "Good! I'll try to get out early." He looked through his pockets, took out his house keys and placed them on Molly's hands. "These are my spare keys. Keep 'em" he then kissed her on the lips once more. "I'll see you in a bit ok."

Molly simply nodded and covered herself with the blankets as she laid back in bed.

-xxxxx-

Chase was working so fast in the kitchen Hayden had never seen anything like it before. _He must really want to go home early_ thought Hayden to himself. It was a weekday and there weren't many customers so he didn't see why he shouldn't let him go early. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't use the microwave and just reheat the meals. He was about to say something when Kathy walked over to the counter and smirked as she threw a piece of paper over at Chase.

"So…" she began "I heard Molly's staying over at your place tonight"

Chase stiffen and could feel his cheeks heat up. "Who-who told you that?"

"Oh…just heard it from somewhere"

Chase glared at Kathy as his blush was more apparent. "Are you spying on me or something?"

Kathy let out a chuckle and crossed her arms. "No, I'm not interested in girly men like you. There was a phone call earlier. When I saw the caller ID it said 'Chase'. At first I was a bit confused cuz you were here but when I answered I recognized Molly's voice. She said to let you know that you were out of orange juice." She then shrugged and smirked at him "I noticed you were working really fast today so I put two and two together. That's how I know."

And with that she spun around and walked away still grinning. Chase glared at her as his cheeks were a deeper red. "Tch!"

Hayden who had witness their little spat let out a chuckle and patted Chase on the back with almost full force that it stung his back. "So that's it huh!" he then placed his arm around Chase's neck, pulled him close to him and ruffled his peach like hair. "No wonder you're working so hard! Don't worry, I understand. You see back in my days when I was dating Kathy's mother-"

As Hayden continued talking Chase let out an annoyed sigh. Well, he thought to himself, at least I have something to look forward to…

-xxxxx-

It was a little over 10pm when Hayden finally decided to let Chase go home. As he closed the door behind him he let out a sigh and was about to walk down the path when he bumped into someone.

Chase let out an irritated grunt and adjusted his apron. "Watch where your going!"

Maya let out a groan as she rubbed her forehead. "I-I'm sorry."

Chase let out another grunt and started walking way. "What ever, you should probably go home anyway."

"W-wait!" Maya quickly turned around and took hold of one of the aprons string, undoing the knot in the process. She quickly retreated her hand and hid it with the other one. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Chase turned around and glared at her as he tied his apron. "Now what?"

Maya cleared her throat nervously. "I-I really need to talk to you. It's really important." her cheeks began to redden and she paused for a minute. "R-remember that night when-"

Chase clearly annoyed let out a sigh. "Look Maya, I really don't have time for this. Maybe some other time ok."

As he walked away, Maya stood there looking at the ground mumbling to herself.

-xxxx-

Chase rubbed Molly's back as she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead while Molly caressed his chest. It felt so right being together like this in bed. Like they were meant to be together. Chase suddenly sat up and looked through the night stand cabinet. Molly sat next to him covering her chest with the blankets as she looked at him a bit confused. All of a sudden he looked at her and reaches for her hand to place something. Molly looked down and her eyes widen.

It was a blue feather.

She quickly looked at him and then back at the feather. "Chase?! R-really?!"

Chase kissed her lips and squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't be giving it to you if I wasn't being serious."

Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Oh my gawd! Chase! I'm so happy! I would love to-"

There was a sudden knock on the door and they both looked at each other. Chase reluctantly got out of bed, put on some pants and a muscle shirt. He then walked towards the door irritably. "Who could it be at this hour?"

As he swung open the door Maya made her way inside. "What the? Maya?!"

Maya turned to face him and let out a sigh. "Chase I really need to talk to you-"

Chase let out an irritated sigh. "Maya, I told you not today. I don't have time for this!"

Maya rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Chase it's really important. I-"

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. "Look, if it's about me teaching you how to cook as of right now I'm letting you know-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Chase lifted his head and looked at her in utter confusion and disbelief as her announcement echoed throughout the house. He then shook his head and raised a brow at her. "Okay…and…why do I need to know this?"

Maya looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "B-because it's yours…"

Chase's eyes widen but then he glared at her. "This isn't funny Maya. I've never been with you! Look I don't know what's gotten into you but you have to stop this!"

Maya finally burst out into tears and covered her face. "It's not a joke. Remember that time when you where drunk?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah…well I wasn't actually drunk but I guess you could say I had those symptoms. But what about it? Molly's the one that brought me home."

Maya shook her head and wiped some of her tears. "No…it wasn't Molly…it was me."

Chase's eyes widen and he averted his eyes from one side of the room to the other. "N-no…no that can't be. It was Molly! I'm sure of it!"

Maya tugged at one of her pigtails and showed him a pink ribbon. "Did you find one of these in your room the next day?"

Chase's eyes widen. It was the exact same ribbon that was left on his bed. He looked at her in horror. Maya simply bit her bottom lip. "I hadn't noticed that I was missing one until my mother asked me the next day." Her lips stared to quiver and looked at him with regret written all over her face. "I-I'm so sorry…"

There was a sudden shuffle and both Maya and Chase looked towards the noise. Chase's eyes widen in horror. Molly was standing in the entrance. She was covering her mouth with both hands and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Maya let out a gasp and let out a sob. They hadn't realized that Molly had heard the whole conversation. Chase quickly walked over to Molly and shook her shoulders lightly. "M-Molly…I-I swear I thought it was you! I didn't mean to-"

Molly pushed his hands away and ran out the door. Chase leaned on the wall and began hitting the wall with his fist. He hadn't realized that Maya had run after Molly.

Molly felt someone hold on to her hand as she came to an abrupt halt. She turned around to look at Maya straight in the eyes. Maya's eyes began to water again. "I-I'm so sorry Molly! Its' all my fault! I knew he wasn't himself! And…and I took advantage of it!"

Molly stood there tears streaming down her cheeks and shook her head. "Why Maya? Why? If you knew…why didn't you-"

"Because I love him!" Maya shouted. "I've always loved him…" she sobbed "I knew it wasn't right…but…I couldn't help it…" She then fell to her knees and her hand let go of Molly's as it hit the ground. "But…" she began again, "one thing was always on his mind…" Maya looked up at her. "You Molly…even though he was making love to me…he kept on calling your name. He wasn't making love to me…he was making love to you the whole time…" Maya wrapped her arms around her as she lean forward curling up like a ball sobbing. "He called your name the whole time…" she finally chocked.

Molly simply stood there under the moon light as the tears kept on flowing down her cheeks.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Oh goodness! That took a long, and I mean, a looooong time! Well I hope you guys like it and that it wasn't too cheese or…idk…too much drama? Anyway, it was interesting writing this chapter and I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling/grammar errors. I just really wanted to update this story! I've been devoting my time to my other drabbles that I've completely neglected this story! I already have ideas for the next chapter so I'm hoping I can put off or put on hold the drabbles I'm currently working on. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please R&R. I really want to know what you guys think and if I should continue this story. **


End file.
